After Party
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A little glimpse of what happens after Rachel's first Broadway show. Finchel fluff!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I am still so upset over the Christmas episode despite the shared smile at the end (although I have faith in Finchel for the upcoming new year) that I needed to write another tiny one shot of Finchel fluffiness.**

The applause was overwhelming. The roars of cheering coming from the audience was deafening. A few of the dancers came up behind Rachel and handed her bouquets of roses while her male lead gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and gave her a big hug. The red curtains closed and the audience was still cheering. An enormous mega watt smile spread across Rachel's face as she finally let herself breathe and take everything in for a moment.

She had just stared in her first broadway show and she had to pinch her leg to make sure it was all really happening. Her first audition and the months of rehearsals had all blurred into one hazy memory. He heart was still pounding with excitement and adrenaline as she went backstage to her dressing room.

About 20 minutes later there was a series of loud knocks on the door of her dressing room.

"Girl, you better open up this door now before Kurt kicks it down and believe me he WILL do it."

Rachel let out a laugh and got up from the seat in front of the mirror. She had taken off all the makeup that was caked on her face, let her hair down, and changed into a pair of jeans and a black V neck sweater. Opening up the door she didn't even have a chance to get a word out as Kurt, Mercedes, and Mr. Shue pulled her into a tight group hug.

"You were incredible, Rachel." Mr. Shue (technically she could call him by his first name now since she had graduated high school almost two years ago but it just felt weird) kissed her cheek and was beaming with pride.

"I'm taking at least half of the credit for turning you into the star that you have now become." Kurt had a slight smirk on his face and gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her a large yellow daisy. "Roses or so overrated." Rachel laughed and gave him a one armed hug.

"You brought down the house." Mercedes gave Rachel a hug and Kurt joined in again as well.

"Ahem." Rachel's little group of fans turned to see Finn standing behind them, towering above them all and holding a bouquet of beautiful long stemmed roses. "Am I going to be allowed to congratulate my girlfriend?"

Kurt brought his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a minute before Mercedes laughed and jokingly nudged Kurt with her hip.

Everyone stepped to the side as Finn placed the roses down and lifted Rachel off of her feet into a huge bear hug and swung her around planting a kiss on her lips. "You where amazing." He whispered and Rachel placed a kiss on the side of his neck as he put her back down.

"So a celebratory dinner at that new outlandishly expensive Italian restaurant downtown is in order." Kurt announced "Because Mr. Shue is footing the bill."

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile on his face. He really was proud of Rachel. She was a star there was no doubt about that. He was filled to the brim with pride. "The reservations are actually in an hour." Mr. Shue glanced down at his watch. "We better catch a cab if we want to beat the traffic."

"We'll meet you there." Finn told them

Mercedes shook her head but still smiled. "Let's go. I'm not staying for the little after party."

Kurt tugged on Finn's shirt sleeve. "If you are late I will murder you. Do not ruin this night for me."

"It's Rachel's night." Finn laughed.

"Like I said earlier I am taking half the credit."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's face and gave his cheek a big kiss and he pretended to find it offensive. "Fine, fine we're going. I love you Rachel but I am not going to let you mess up my foundation."

"You're wearing makeup?" Mercedes shot him a look but she wasn't surprised.

"Come on. Let's go, let's go."

"Still bossing us around like he's in charge." Kurt fussed as Mr. Shue ushered him and Mercedes out of the dressing room.

Finn closed the door behind them and let out a puff of breath. He turned back around to look at Rachel who was leaning up against the wall twirling the daisy around in her hand. Finn reached her in only one step and kissed her again, this time not holding back since they were now alone. Rachel snaked her arms up around his neck and stood up on her tipi toes to kiss him back with the same amount of passion. When they broke apart she was feeling a bit of a high and it had nothing to do with the show and had everything to do with the man pressed tightly against her.

"You were... there aren't even words to describe how awesome you were tonight, Rach.

"Hmm now words huh?" Her fingers played around at the waist of his pants and Finn bit back a groan. "Then maybe there are actions."

The all too familiar huge dorky adorable lopsided grin appeared on Finn's face. "Oh, there definitely are but that would make us late to dinner and Kurt did threaten to murder me." Rachel leaned up and tugged on Finn's earlobe with her teeth. The air in his chest escaped him and he picked Rachel up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll risk it."

**FIN **


End file.
